Naruto gift to Powerpuffs
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Sakura help Naruto find a Valentine gift for the Powerpuff Girls.


One day in Townsville, Naruto was sitting on the bench feeling down. Sakura saw him and she went toward him.

Sakura said, "Hey Naruto, what wrong?"

Naruto said, "Oh hi Sakura. I'm just sad because tomorrow is Valentine day."

Sakura said, "Oh I see. Well, you don't have to get me anything for Valentine you know."

Naruto said, "No, it not for you. I mean for the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

Sakura said, "Oh I see. Are you thinking about what you're gonna give them for Valentine?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, but I don't know what to give them."

Sakura said, "Well, you know what they like right."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I guess, but what can I give them?"

Sakura said, "Well, we just need to figure out what they love and buy it for them for Valentine."

Naruto said, "I guess that can work."

Sakura said, "Come on, let get to the mall."

So Naruto and Sakura went to the mall to find the Powerpuff Girls a Valentine gift.

Sakura said, "Alright Naruto, you ready."

Naruto said, "Yep. So what present should I give them?"

Sakura said, "First let start with Blossom."

Naruto said, "Well, I know that she loves to read. Plus she loves nerdy stuff."

Sakura said, "Okay then, let get her a book."

Naruto said, "A book can't be a Valentine gift."

Sakura said, "Now Naruto remember, a Valentine gift had to come from the heart, not what toward the eyes."

Naruto said, "0h, I get it now."

Sakura said, "But just to be sure, try getting her a book that she will love."

Naruto said, "Got it."

So Naruto searched the whole bookshelf to find Blossom a special book for Valentine. Soon, he found one.

Naruto said, "Hey Sakura, how about this book? The two turtles dove."

Sakura said, "That's great Naruto. I'm sure Blossom is gonna love it."

Naruto said, "Okay, so we got Blossom, now we need Bubbles."

Sakura said, "Well that shouldn't be too hard to find."

Naruto said, "What makes you say that?"

Sakura said, "Well, Bubbles loves cute things, animals, and toys."

Naruto said, "Wow."

Sakura said, "So we must find out what she want."

Naruto said, "Okay so why don't we get her a dinosaur?"

Sakura said, "Uh Naruto, dinosaur are long ago and plus they're not cute."

Naruto said, "Hmm, well I know that she plays with Octi. Maybe I can get her that."

Sakura said, "But she already had that toy."

Naruto said, "Then I can give her a better one."

Sakura said, "How?"

Naruto said, "Hmm, I got it."

Naruto searched the toy shelves and picked up an Octi toy with a heart that he is holding.

Naruto said, "Perfect. Octi holding a heart as a Valentine."

Sakura said, "That would work."

Naruto said, "Okay. Now I gotta find something for Buttercup."

Sakura said, "Well, for Buttercup she is not usually the cute one, so you probably wanna give her something to fight with."

Naruto said, "Hmm, I know, how about this punching gloves and punching bag?"

Sakura said, "That could work. I'm sure she'll love it."

Naruto said, "Great, now let purchase all these item and head to the Powerpuff Girls house."

So Naruto and Sakura went to the register and pay for the punching bag and gloves, Octi toy, and a book. Soon, they went to the Powerpuff Girls house. Sakura knocked on the door.

Professor said, "Yes."

Naruto said, "Hi Professor. Are the Powerpuff Girls home?"

Professor said, "Yes Naruto. They're at their room playing."

So Naruto went up to the room to see the Powerpuff Girls. "Hey girls."

Blossom said, "Hey Naruto."

Buttercup said, "What up?"

Naruto said, "I have a special surprise for the three of you."

Bubbles said, "You do."

Naruto said, "Yep. For Valentine. First I got Blossom a special book called two turtles dove."

Blossom said, "Wow, thanks Naruto."

Naruto said, "And I got Bubbles a favorite Octi toy with a heart on it."

Bubbles said, "Aw, that is so sweet. Thank you."

Naruto said, "And as for Buttercup, I got you a punching bag with gloves for you to fight."

Buttercup said, "Wow, awesome."

Blossom said, "That was so sweet of you Naruto."

Naruto said, "Aw shuck. Anyway, happy Valentine day."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said, "Happy Valentine day Naruto."

So the Powerpuff and Naruto both hugged each other. They all had a terrific Valentine.

The End.


End file.
